


A Brother's Call of Duty

by Photosynthesis_Diagram (Photosynthetic_People)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Gen, Matchmaking, Nerdiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthesis_Diagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny silly short about when Armin runs into a cute nerdy Candy and what his brother thought about their meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net. considering I've decided to leave there, I figured I should repost them somewhere... It's a little fluff nugget that I didn't want to go anywhere with and weirdly had a lot of pressure to make it into a series.

His brother didn't like to lose Call of Duty: Ghosts... Alexy didn't care until he started to be beaten by one player in particular supposedly it was a girl that had a female avatar, and apparently she smack talked a lot too. Hopefully school would be a distraction for him, shopping didn't seem to help any.

Armin was playing on his PSP when he walked into her literally, he knocked her off her feet and onto her butt. "Hey man keep an eye out for people please."

Armin looked down in shock."You sound just like NataLiA_babushka!" He blurted out. "

Are you IpownU_Inc?!" She shouted as she got up off the ground. "It's nice to meet a fellow player as good as myself in the real world." the girl said with a smile.

Alexy watched the strange interaction, what happened next was astounding. His brother paused his game and put the PSP in his pocket! Alexy couldn't believe it, but he decided he'd do his best to play match maker! Oh they're just going to be the cutest nerd couple! She had bubblegum pink hair in a french braid, green eyes and freckles she was cute as far as girls go. Looks like she has nice legs too and if Armin's obsession with Lara Croft was anything to go by his brother was either a leg or a breast guy.

"Thanks my name's Armin." His brother said bashfully.

"So what were you playing?" She asked.

"Super Mario World." His brother said getting the PSP back out.

No, bad Armin, put it back and talk to the cute little nerdy girl. "Really? Could you show me how to play, I'm not very good at most Mario games and every time my brother visits from college he makes fun of me." Natalia said inching closer to see.

"Sure only if you tell me how you keep on beating me and my team." Armin said.

"Deal! Oh this will be great!" She said bouncing up and down. Armin's eyes fell on her chest as she did so.

Oh Alexy just had to set them up, as soon as possible then they could get married and then have adorkable kids that he could dress up!


End file.
